


I'll Take Care of You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Orphans, Parental Deaths, romantic sex, teen wolf characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson are both orphans at the age of 14. What does the future hold for the two boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Chapter 1  
Loss  
Age 14

Stiles and Jackson were both orphaned at the age of 14. Stiles was six months older than Jackson.  
Stiles’ mom died of cancer when he was 13. Then his dad, a sheriff, was killed in a shootout when Stiles was 14.  
Jackson’s parents were both killed in a plane crash when he was 14. Both boys lived in small towns in northern California. They had never met each other. Neither of them had any close relatives, so they were both placed in an orphanage in Sacramento when they were 14. Stiles was placed there first, then Jackson was placed there a month later.

Chapter 2  
The Orphanage  
Age 14

Stiles new roommate at the orphanage was Jackson.  
“Hi”, Stiles said. “My name is Stiles. Your name is Jackson, right?”  
Jackson looked down at the floor and nodded his head. Stiles could tell that he was shy and frightened.  
“Welcome”, Stiles said. “Go ahead and unpack your stuff. Lunch is downstairs in the dining hall at noon. We can go down together”. Jackson looked up at him and Stiles smiled. “Let me know if you need anything, ok?” Jackson nodded again. Stiles made sure to sit with him in the dining hall. He could tell how lonely and scared Jackson was, and he wanted to help him. Stiles spent most of his time with Jackson. He asked Jackson if that was alright and Jackson nodded his head yes.  
Jackson didn’t say anything for the next few days, but Stiles talked to him anyway. He asked how he was doing or if he wanted to play some video games. Jackson would just nod yes or shake his head no. But Stiles didn’t give up trying. Then came the thunderstorm.

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night to a huge thunderstorm. Rain, flashes of lightning, and loud thunder shook the building. He could hear Jackson crying from the other side of the room. He got up and walked over to Jackson’s bed.  
“Jackson, do you want me to do anything?”, he asked.  
“Could you just…..hold me? I’m scared.”, Jackson sobbed.  
Stiles got into Jackson’s bed and put his arms around the frightened boy. He held him close. Jackson shook in his arms. Great sobs racked his body. He turned his tear stained face to Stiles.  
“I’ve always been afraid of thunderstorms”, he said in a shaky voice. “My mom used to hold me when I was scared. But now…..”, he began to sob again. Stiles held him closer.  
He looked into Jackson’s eyes and said, “Don’t cry, Jackson. I’ll take care of you.”  
Jackson clung tightly to Stiles. He sobbed into Stiles’ chest and said, “Stiles…..hold me. Don’t leave me, Stiles.” Stiles stroked Jackson’s hair and placed small chaste kisses on the top of his head. Jackson began to relax, he stopped crying, then he fell asleep in Stiles’ arms.

Jackson became devoted to Stiles, and looked upon him as his friend and protector. Stiles became equally devoted to Jackson, and became the friend and protector that Jackson needed. On nights when Jackson was feeling lonely and scared, he would slip into Stiles’ bed, and Stiles would hold him all night. Especially on nights when there were thunderstorms. Both boys soon came to realize that their relationship went beyond mere friendship. There was a special bond between them. It was very strong. Neither of them could explain exactly what it was, but it was there. Part of it was a very deep friendship.  
And part of it was a physical attraction between them both. There was no sexual activity in the relationship, although both boys were aroused by each other. They both felt it, and both realized that the other one felt it as well. But they didn’t act upon it. Both were afraid that sex at their young age might spoil their friendship. And their friendship was too important to lose. Their friendship was vital to both of their lives. But most importantly, they loved each other. And both of them knew that as well.

Chapter 3  
Foster Homes  
Age 16

When Stiles and Jackson were 16, they were both placed in foster homes. Stiles’ foster home was in San Diego and Jackson’s foster home was in Seattle. As they prepared to leave the orphanage, Jackson was sobbing and Stiles was holding him.  
“Shh”, Stiles said. “Don’t cry, Jacks. Be strong. In just two years we’ll both be 18, and then we’ll be adults and free to be together. Until then, we can email each other and talk on the phone”.  
“I know, Stiles”, Jackson said. “But I’m afraid. We’ll be so far apart. I don’t want to lose you“.  
Stiles took Jackson’s face into his hands. “Listen, Jackson”, he said. “You aren’t going to lose me and I’m not going to lose you. I refuse to let that happen. We both have to be strong. And hold on. Two years is a long time. But we won’t forget each other. And the day that you turn 18, I will come and get you. And then we will be together for the rest of our lives”. He looked deeply into Jackson’s eyes.  
“Ok?”, Stiles said.  
“Ok”, Jackson replied.  
“Goodbye for a little while”, Stiles said. “I’ll phone you tomorrow. I love you”.  
“Goodbye, for now”, Jackson said. “Please phone me. I love you, too”.  
They hugged and got into cars going in separate directions.  
Both boys were crying.

For the next two years Stiles and Jackson emailed each other every night and talked on the phone once a week. They missed each other a lot. They both did well in school, and talked about going to college together after they graduated. Stiles would turn 18 six months before Jackson did, and he had taken summer school for two years so that he could graduate early. He was going to get a job and an apartment so that when Jackson turned 18, he could move in with Stiles. Jackson was thrilled with the plan, and was counting down the days until they would be together again.

On Stiles’ eighteenth birthday Jackson emailed him.  
“Happy Birthday, Stiles! Hooray for us! I love you”.  
Stiles emailed Jackson back.  
“Thank you, Jacks. Hooray for us, indeed! I love you, too”.

Stiles graduated and left his foster home. He got a job as an office clerk, and rented a small apartment. He bought furniture at second hand stores and yard sales, and hauled it home in an old blue jeep that he had bought. Jackson graduated one month before his eighteenth birthday. He was marking off the days on the calendar until he turned 18. 

On the day before he turned eighteen, Jackson got a message from Stiles.  
“Happy Birthday, Jacks. I’m on the way. I’ll be there tomorrow. I love you”.  
Jackson sent him a message back.  
“Thank you, Stiles. I’ll be waiting. I love you, too”.

Chapter 4  
Reunited  
Age 18

Jackson was sitting on the porch of the foster home with his clothes and other belongings scattered around him. Stiles had phoned and told him that there was a lot of traffic on the interstate, and that he might be late. As the time dragged on, Jackson began to worry. 'He’s very late', he thought. 'Where can he be? Could he have changed his mind? Maybe he doesn’t want me anymore. After all, it’s been two years'. Unreasonable fear began to gnaw at Jackson. He started to pace back and forth, biting his lower lip. He brushed tears from his eyes. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car turning into the driveway. He saw the old blue jeep that Stiles had sent pictures of to him. His heart leapt and relief swept over him.  
He ran down the steps as Stiles got out of the jeep. He ran into Stiles’ arms.  
“Stiles! You came! You came!”, he said. Stiles hugged him close.  
“I’m sorry I’m so late, Jacks”, he said. “There was a huge traffic tie up on the interstate.”  
Jackson looked up at Stiles. He was smiling and crying at the same time.  
“I got scared”, he said. “I was afraid that you might have changed your mind. That maybe you didn’t want me anymore.” Stiles kissed Jackson’s forehead and said,  
“Silly-billy. That will never happen. I’ll always want you, Jacks. Don’t you know that?”  
Jackson sighed and said, “I know it, Stiles. I feel it. But sometimes, I just get afraid.  
I know that it’s ridiculous, but sometimes I let fear take hold of me. I’m sorry. I’ll never doubt you again”.  
Stiles smiled down at Jackson. “It’s ok, Jacks”, he said. “I’m not upset. I understand why you get scared sometimes. You’ve been through a lot of pain and loss in your life.”  
Jackson smiled at Stiles. “You’ve been through a lot of pain and loss in your life as well”, he said. “I wish I was a better friend to you. You are wonderful. I don’t deserve you.”  
Stiles took Jackson’s chin in his hand and looked into his eyes.  
“Don’t ever think that”, he said. “You are a wonderful friend. I don’t want any other friend in the whole world except you. And Jackson, you deserve the very best. I’m constantly amazed and gratified that you want me to be your friend.” He paused.  
“I love you, Jacks”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Jackson replied.  
Stiles smiled again, then wiped the tears from Jackson’s face with his thumbs.  
“Come on, babe”, Stiles said. “Let’s get your things loaded in my jeep and get on the road!”  
Jackson’s heart leapt when Stiles called him ‘babe’. He smiled back at Stiles.  
“You bet!”, he said. “Babe.”  
Stiles heart leapt at that. They loaded Jackson’s things in the back of the jeep and got into the front seat.  
Stiles started the engine and looked at Jackson. He smiled at him.  
Then he reached over and took Jackson’s hand.  
“Jackson”, Stiles said tenderly.  
Jackson looked at Stiles. He smiled back at him. Then he squeezed Stiles’ hand.  
“Stiles”, he said adoringly.

They headed down the highway for San Diego.  
At dinner time they stopped and had cheeseburgers and curly fries, laughing and smiling at each other as they ate. Then they checked into a motel for the first night.  
They brushed their teeth then stripped down to their boxer briefs for bed.  
Stiles took Jackson into his arms and kissed him tenderly. Jackson returned the kiss equally tenderly.  
“Stiles?”, Jackson asked.  
“What, baby?”, Stiles replied.  
“Should we take off our underwear?”, Jackson asked. He was blushing.  
Stiles smiled. "That was my plan, baby", he replied. Jackson smiled back. Now Stiles was blushing.  
They took off their underwear and stood naked, looking at each other with their hearts pounding.  
“Stiles”, Jackson said. “You are so beautiful!”  
“You are the one who is beautiful, my love”, Stiles replied.  
They held each other and kissed, their arousal burning hot, their hardness pressing against each other. Then they fell into bed together, kissing each other all over.

They made love slowly, tenderly, and passionately. The overwhelming sensation was like electricity throughout their bodies. They called out each other's names as their orgasms swept over them. They kissed over and over again, basking in the afterglow, murmuring words of love to each other.

After they made love, they held each other close.  
Stiles kissed Jackson. “I fell in love with you the night of the first thunderstorm” he said. You were so scared and so alone. And you said, ‘Stiles…..hold me. Don’t leave me, Stiles.’ I held you close and I fell in love with you. And I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. And that I would never love anyone else but you.”  
Jackson kissed Stiles. “That was the night that I fell in love with you as well”, he said.  
“You held me so close and so warm. I felt safe for the first time in a long time. Then you said, ‘Don’t cry, Jackson. I’ll take care of you.’ And at that moment, I fell in love with you. And I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. And that I would never love anyone else but you.”  
They kissed, a long, sweet, tender kiss.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling”, Jackson replied.  
They kissed, then made love again. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

They arrived in San Diego two days later.  
After they unloaded Jackson’s things, Stiles showed him the apartment.  
It consisted of a living room and dining area, a small kitchen, a bedroom, and one bath.  
“It’s not much”, Stiles said ruefully. “I’m sorry, Jacks.”  
Jackson smiled a dazzling smile. “Oh, Stiles!”, he said. “It’s perfect! It’s a palace!”  
His eyes shone. “Our first home!”, he exclaimed.  
Stiles held Jackson close and kissed him. He looked at Jackson like he was the most precious thing in the world.  
“I love you!”, he said. ”I just love you so much!”  
Jackson hugged Stiles tight and kissed him. He looked at Stiles like he had hung the moon, the stars, and all the planets.  
“I love you, too!”, he replied. “I just love you so much!”

Chapter 5  
University  
Age 18

Stiles and Jackson both enrolled at the University of San Diego. It was a lot of work holding down part time jobs and going to school at the same time, but they managed it. But one thing above all sustained them. They were together and they were in love. Because of that, nothing could stop them. They persevered, and in four years they both graduated with their Bachelor’s Degrees. They both found good jobs.  
One night, after they had both been working for a year, Stiles surprised Jackson with dinner at their favorite little café. Pasta, wine, candle light, and violins. After they finished their meal, they drove to their favorite beach, and sat on the hood of the jeep, looking up at the stars. Stiles pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside were two gold rings with tiny stone settings.  
“Jackson, love of my life, will you marry me?”, Stiles asked.  
“Oh, yes, Stiles! Yes, my love! A trillion times yes!”, Jackson replied.  
They kissed deeply and passionately, holding each other close.  
"Love of my life", Stiles said.  
"Love of my life", Jackson replied.

Chapter 6  
Married  
Age 23

Their wedding was simple and sweet. It was held in a friend’s garden, and their few close friends were in attendance. They wrote their own vows and pledged their love and devotion to each other. They exchanged wedding rings. Then they kissed. After the ceremony there was a reception under the trees. They cut the cake, poured the wine, kissed again, and danced together.  
Together forever in love.

Chapter 7  
Anniversary  
Age 33

They bought a Craftsman style house overlooking the ocean. They furnished it with period antiques that they bought on weekend excursions.  
Stiles was driving a newer model blue jeep and Jackson a small suv. They had a small group of close friends that they went to dinner and concerts with. They both liked to read and watch classic tv shows. They both loved Star Trek, Star Wars, and Indiana Jones dvds. They went to the movies, the theater, concerts, art galleries and museums. They liked many kinds of music: rock, jazz, ballads, Broadway, symphony, and opera.  
They had a loving and devoted marriage. Every day that went by they were more and more in love with each other.  
When they were 33 they celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary with dinner at the café where Stiles proposed to Jackson. Then they flew to Hawaii for a week together in the sun.

Jackson’s fears had disappeared. He loved and trusted Stiles completely, and felt safe with him. He still needed to be held during thunderstorms, however.  
Stiles’ feelings of loneliness had disappeared as well. He loved and trusted Jackson completely, and felt complete with him.  
They had found each other, healed each other, and built a loving family together to replace the families that both of them had lost so tragically.  
They were happy and complete again, because the greatest gift in the world was theirs.  
They loved each other, truly, deeply, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
